Festiwal Roztopów (odcinek)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Mamy na Berk pewien zwyczaj. Co roku testujemy naszą siłę, wytrzymałość i odwagę na Festiwalu Roztopów. Nie wszyscy jednak darzą to wydarzenie jakąś szczególną sympatią. Pyskacz: No dalej, Czkawka, rwij. Wysil się synek, no! Może się zaprzyj, nie wiem. Daj z siebie wszy… Ej! Podłosmark: Szybciej, synek. Nie lenimy się. Już, już, już. Sączysmark i Podłosmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Sączysmark: Czkawka, Czkawka, jak pikawka? Czkawka: Ej, co ty? Prawda jest taka, że za każdym razem przegrywam. I to z tym tu. Sączysmark: Hahaha! Czkawka: W tym roku jednak wszystko może się zmienić. Lepiej, w tym roku, to ja mam szansę wygrać. Bo po raz pierwszy w Festiwalu Smoków biorą udział… Pyskacz: Smoki! Od dziś smoki mają prawo uczestnictwa w Roztopach. Pojawiają się 3 dodatkowe konkurencję. Latanio-strzelanie, to znaczy tyle, że trzeba celnie latać i jeszcze celniej strzelać. Ej! Mieczyk: Ee, wybacz. Pomyliliśmy głowy. Szpadka: Właśnie, czułam, że coś mi nie leży. Mieczyk: Aach, od razu lepiej. Pyskacz: Dalej mamy freestyle. I tu znowu zawodnicy wykonują dowolny trik, a sędziowie oceniają. Astrid: Dobrze mała, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. Pyskacz: Ooo, szybujący Zębacz. No, robi wrażenie. Śledzik: Aaa, przepraszam. Bo mamy ze Sztukamięs pytanie. Będą jakieś dyscypliny naukowe? Ja wiem, może puzzle? Pyskacz: Bardzo ciekawa propozycja, rozważę. A na koniec lot z przeszkodami. Waszym celem będzie… Sączysmark: Łuhu! Ha! Wiesz co mnie najbardziej kręci w tym całym Festiwalu? Wygrywanie. Chcesz sobie dotknąć medalu? Chcesz sobie poczuć jak czuje się zwycięzca? Czkawka: Ee, dzięki, nie trzeba. Sączysmark: W mojej rodzinie nikt nigdy… nigdy nikt nie przegrał na Roztopach. W życiu. Astrid: I się zaczyna. Sączysmark: Smoki, czy nie smoki i tak zrobię, co robię co roku. Przyniosę chwałę klanowi Jorgensonów. A ty, jak to ty. Przyniesiesz wstyd. Hahaha. Spadamy, misiek. Łoo. Pokonam was, niedorajdy! Czkawka: Ooooch, dobra… Acha… Stoick: A nad czym to pracujecie? Czkawka: No parę ulepszeń na Roztopy. Stoick: A tak, świetnie, wspaniale. Czkawka: Tato, przyszedłeś po coś, czy tylko… Stoick: Ja… A tak. Bo dzięki smokom to mógłbyś nawet, no wiesz. Czkawka: Pokonać Sączysmarka? Zawstydzić Jorgensonów? Stoick: No, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, przyznaję, brzmi to nieźle. No to tak… Tak… To ja zostawiam cię z tym, co tu… eee… Co tu sobie robisz. Ta… Wiking 1: Roztopy! Stoick: Tegoroczne Roztopy uważam za otwarte! Wiking 2: Ej! Podłosmark: Kto jesteśmy?! Sączysmark: Zabijaki! Podłosmark: Co robimy?! Sączysmark: Zabijamy! Podłosmark: A jakie nasze motto?! Sączysmark i Podłosmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Gruby: Uczestnicy, proszę się ustawić do dźwigania owiec. Wiadro: Dziś jest dobry dzień na dźwiganie owiec. Gruby: Co ty nie powiesz? Ach, każdy dzień jest dobry, żeby sobie owce podźwigać. Na mój znak. Przygotować się. Tłum: Dawaj, dawaj! Brawo! Szybciej! Brawo! Sączysmark: Łuhu! Podłosmark: Mój syneczek. Mieczyk: Ej, zostaw mnie, no! Gruby: Pierwszy punkt w tegorocznych Roztopach zdobywa Sączysmark. Wiking z tłumu: Czkawka, nie poddawaj się. Sączysmark: Oo, znalazłeś swoje miejsce. U moich stóp. Daj, pomogę ci. Łups, nie zdążyłeś. Jak zwykle. Haha! Gruby: Przed nami tradycyjne i ulubione tłoczenie kłody. Sączysmark: Uwaga na buźki. Gruby: I kolejny punkt dla Sączysmarka. Podłosmark: Mój syn! Czkawka: Ach! Dzięki, przyjacielu. Gruby: Uwaga, uwaga, pora na miotanie siekierką. Tutaj liczy się przede wszystkim celność. Sam środek. Uwaga, uwaga! Oj! Ostrożnie! Kryć się! Sączysmark: Lepiej patrz i się ucz, chłopczyku. Czkawka: Popisuje się. Podłosmark: Ha-haha! Łuhu! Stoicku, może od razu dasz nam medal?! Oszczędziłbyś tylko chłopakowi wstydu! Stoick: A może byś sobie usiadł, Podłosmarku!? Pyskacz: Co ty, nie daj się sprowokować. Stoick: Sam wiesz, że od lat mnie prowokuje. Czemu miało by się coś nagle zmienić? Czkawka: Ta, na szarym końcu. Sączysmark: Łał, nie dość, że mam wszystkie punkty to jeszcze najlepsze malowidło? Nie sprawiedliwie. Czkawka: Śmiej się, śmiej, pewnie. Ale jutro wszystko się zmieni. Dobrze mówię? Sączysmark: Nie mogę się doczekać. Hakokieł i ja… My to jesteśmy normalnie jednością. Jesteśmy Sączysmok. Albo Smokosmark. Albo Sączykieł! Czkawka: Serio?! To uważaj, bo jutro zmierzysz się z… Szczerkawką. Astrid: Szczerkawką? Czkawka: Ta, no wiem, trochę mało błyskotliwe. Astrid: Co z tobą? Czemu ty wdajesz się w to wciągać? Czkawka: Nie rozumiesz? Bo pierwszy raz w życiu ja… ja mam szansę pokonać tego Smarka. Pokazać mu. Sączysmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Astrid: no dobra, trochę racji masz. Fajnie by było, gdyby raz ktoś inny ponosił medal. Czkawka: Dzisiaj zdobyłeś swój ostatni punkt, Sączykle. Jutro jest nowy dzień. Gruby: Przed nami drugi wspaniały dzień Roztopów. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy smocze konkurencje. Wiadro: Tak, to dobry dzień na dźwiganie owiec. Gruby: Uwaga, lot z przeszkodami! Sączysmark: Oj tam, oj tam. Nad tymi kłodami to ja bym nawet we śnie. Czkawka: Powodzenia. Astrid: Ale wiesz, że nie nad kłodami masz lecieć, ale pod kłodami? Sączysmark: No chyba. To oczywiste. Gruby: Jako pierwszy startuje Śledzik! Śledzik: Aaa… Bo ten… Pomoże mi ktoś? Nie przejmuj się, nie nasza konkurencja. Sączysmark: Masz notesik, Czkawka? To teraz patrz i notuj. U! O! Ała, ała, ała, ała.. Czkawka: To co? Pokażemy im. Gruby: Doskonały lot w wykonaniu Czkawki. Czkawka: Ha-ha! I co Smark, słyszałeś? Doskonały! Słuchajcie… To mój pierwszy punkt w Roztopach chyba w życiu. A-ale fajne uczucie. Super tak kogoś pokonać. Czuję, że rosnę… Halo, czy ja rosnę? A nie ważnie, nie odpowiadaj. Śledzik: Czy on… on się przechwala? Astrid: Szczerze to nie wiem, w życiu nie widziałam, żeby się przechwalał. Sączysmark: Tylko się tak nie ciesz. Ty wiesz ile to jest? Tyle mi brakuję, żeby wygrać Roztopy. A to? Wiesz co to? Moje szanse, tyle mam szans. Czkawka: Poważnie? A wiesz co to jest? Wielkość twojego móżdżka. Nie, zaraz… Mm, o tak lepiej. Sączysmark: Jakbyś niby widział mój mózg. Nic tu po nas. Czkawka: no co? On zaczął. Jak mieliśmy 5 lat. Gruby: Teraz długo oczekiwany freestyle. Zawodnicy będą się popisywać nienagannym stylem i zręcznością. Szpadka: Patrzcie na to! Mieczyk: To się nazywa żelazny szpagat. Auu. Śledzik: Nazwaliśmy sobie tę naszą sztuczkę „Motyl ekstremalny”. Łoo… Ło! Nie przejmuj się, to też nie nasza konkurencja. Łał. Balansowiec. U niej to się wydaje takie proste. Mieczyk: Czemu ty tak nie umiesz? Bo wiesz, ja bym umiał. Ał. Czkawka: Łu-hu! Ale odlot! Mieczyk: Słyszałem, że Sączysmark będzie robił „Płonące pierścienie śmierci”. Nikt tego jeszcze nie zrobił. Szpadka: No, bo to takie niebezpieczne. Mieczyk: Nieee, bo przed chwilą to wymyślił. Sączysmark: Eee, na pewno wygram. Za sam pomysł chociaż. Ognia! Ła! Gruby: Fatalnie. Ale katastrofa. Podłosmark: O żeż… Sączysmark: Aa! A! Aaa… Mieczyk: Były pierścienie, ogień też był… A śmierć? Gdzie śmierć? Eee, jakieś oszustwo. Czkawka: Oo, Smarku, Smarku… Tatuś się chyba ostro wkurzy, co nie? Sączysmark: A co ty wiesz? Tatuś zawsze tak wygląda. A ty co? Serio myślisz, że masz jakieś szansę ze mną? Czkawka: Rzeczywiście, myślę że tak, mam szansę. Spore nawet. Sączysmark: Nie prawda. Czkawka: A prawda. Szączysmark: Nie prawda! Czkawka: A prawda! No zastanów się. Szczerbatek to Nocna Furia, latam najlepiej ze wszystkich. Niby… Niby jak miałbym przegrać? Sączysmark: Bo tak już jest i koniec. Ja wygrywam, ty przegrywasz. Czkawka: To popatrz sobie na punkty. Widzisz? Nie przegrywam. Astrid: Hej, a temu co znowu? Czkawka: Drażniłem go trochę. Astrid: A odkąd ty się z kimkolwiek drażnisz? Gruby: Przed zawodnikami latanio-strzelanie. Celem konkurencji jest zestrzelić wrogów, ale oszczędzić przyjaciół. Czkawka: Jest wróg, ta chuda. Nie, czekaj, ona jest od nas. Dzięki, stary. Patrz, tego nie zauważyłem. Gruby: Czkawka i Szczerbatek, brawa! Najwyższe noty! Sączysmark: Słuchaj, Hakokieł, robimy bez błędów i wygrywamy. Ognia! Pięknie! Weź, to były dzieci, ty prawie 3 tonowa jaszczuro! Ej! Hakokieł! No nie! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Przestań! Nie strzelaj! Podłosmark: Syneczku! Opanuj się! Opanuj smoka! Sączysmark: Kiedy on sam strzela, ja nie umiem! Gruby: Nasz dotychczasowy mistrz stracił chyba zwycięską formę. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Gruby: I po raz pierwszy w historii naszego Festiwalu… Ludzie, mamy remis. Jutro ci dwaj młodzieńcy spotkają się w dogrywce, która wyłoni nowego zwycięzcę. Sączysmark: To ja! Hehehe. Nawet nie wiesz jakie masz szczęście. Na tej scenie totalnie nie ma dla ciebie miejsca. Czkawka: Tak, tak. Gadaj sobie koleżka. Patrz lepiej jak się topi wasza słynna tradycja wygrywania. Topi na Roztopach. No, tak mi przykro. Ech, co jest? Co z tobą? Jak ci język odgryzł? Astrid: Czkawka. Czkawka: Spokojnie, nie wytrzyma napięcia, czuję to. No co? Astrid: A mówiłam ci dlaczego cię lubię? Bo fantastycznie umiesz przegrywać. Kto by pomyślał, że marny będzie z ciebie zwycięzca. Czkawka: Marny zwycięzca. Świetny będę zwycięzca. Patrz tylko na to. Lżejszy, cieńszy. Ach, zobaczysz jak będziemy szybcy i zwrotni. Do tego poprawiłem siodło. Teraz jest lekkie jak piórko. Ale to… To jest nasza super tajna broń. Ogon cienki jak papier, ale za to wytrzymały jak diabli. Będziemy skręcać jak wariaci, będziemy jak wiatr. Szybcy jak nikt. Sączysmark już nam nie podskoczy. Stoick: Pamiętaj, synu, bez stresu. Sączysmark: Uch, ach. Nie denerwuj się. Podłosmark: Sączysmark. Sączysmark: Ło, ha… Cześć tata. Tak tylko rozciągam kolanka. Podłosmark: Opowiadałem ci tę historię jak raz niemal przegrałem na Roztopach? Sączysmark: Nie, nie opowiadałeś. Podłosmark: No właśnie. Bo nie ma takiej historii! Żaden Jorgenson nie był nawet bliski przegranej, rozumiesz mnie? Żebyś ty nie był pierwszy. Sączysmark: A ty co się gapisz? Gruby: Uwaga! Decydujące starcie tegorocznych Roztopów. Lot z wieloma przeszkodami. A o szczegółach, Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Lot zaczynamy o tu, na Arenie. Zawodnicy muszą przebrnąć przez kłodowisko, wspiąć się na skały, następnie wsiadają na smoki, okrążają statek zacumowany na środku morza, dalej muszą wykonać slalom między skalnikami i meta z powrotem na Arenie. Kto pierwszy przekroczy linię mety zwycięża Roztopy. O ja, mam gęsią skórkę. Czkawka: Ej, yy… możemy chwilę pogadać? Sączysmark: Nie. Czkawka: Dobra… Ee… Bo ja chciałem tylko życzyć ci powodzenia i… No niech wygra najlepszy. Sączysmark: O i wygra. Już niech się twój mały, wątły móżdżek o to nie martwi. Widzimy się na mecie koleżko. No, chyba że nie dolecisz. Czkawka: Jak chcesz. Chciałem być miły, ale skoro ty chcesz… Sączysmark: Tak, właśnie tak chcę! Gruby: Wikingowie i smoki zapraszam na start. Na mój znak. Do lotu! Gotowi! Start! Sączysmark: Z drogi mi! Mieczyk: Kamieniem w twarz. Heh. Nie ma to jak czasem kamieniem w twarz. Tak, to jest to, siostrzyczko. Czkawka: Aaa! Pyskacz: Dostał! Śledzik: Nie, nie mogę. Czkawka: Aaaa! Stoick: Brawo, dzielny chłopak! Czkawka: No to jestem. Słuchaj, musimy sporo nadrobić. Pędem! Gruby: Ależ poszybowali! Pyskacz: Patrz, zaraz dogoni Sączysmarka! Stoick: Przecież widzę, Pyskacz. Sączysmark: Tej i co?! Fajnie ci?! Czkawka: No dobra, sprawdzimy co potrafi ten nowy ogon. Gruby: Och, się… Łał. Widziałeś Wiadro? Ale ma przyśpieszenie. Czkawka: Suń się, co?! Sączysmark: Tak, chciałbyś! Aaa! Astrid: O nie, Czkawka poleciał na około. Pyskacz: Stoick, patrz, ale go goni! Stoick: Mówiłem chyba, że widzę. Czkawka: To co Szczerbatek? Kończymy. Sączysmark: Nie. Nie mogę przegrać. Nie mogę przegrać. Przecież ojciec… Czkawka: Co ja wyprawiam? Wybacz tato. Śledzik: Co mu się stało?! Gruby: Sączysmark wyszedł na ostatnią prostą! Sączysmark zwycięzcą tegorocznych Roztopów! Podłosmark: Tak! Urodzony Jorgenson! Sączysmark: Udało się. Hehe. Wygraliśmy. Wygraliśmy! No pewnie, że wygraliśmy. Czkawka: Dobry lot, gratulacje. Sączysmark: Wiem, ty też ładnie walczyłeś. Ale sorry, nie dałeś rady, hehe. Stoick: To był naprawdę wyjątkowy Festiwal! Kto wie, czy nie najlepszy! Ci dwaj młodzieńcy pokazali klasę! Ale niestety, zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Hegemonia Roztopów trwa. Obrońcą tytułu i zwycięzcą zostaje Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Udało się! Stoick: Rodzina może być z ciebie dumna. Sączysmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Sączysmark i Podłosmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Czkawka: Aa! Za co?! Astrid: Za to co zrobiłeś. Czkawka: Ta, przegrałem. Jak to zwykle. Astrid: Ej, specjalnie przegrałeś. Czkawka: Aa-a, nie mam pojęcia co ty mi tu insynuujesz. Sączysmark po prostu był dzisiaj lepszy i tyle. Astrid: O nie, nie. Dzisiaj ty byłeś najlepszy i ja to wiem. Czkawka: Aha i znowu drugi. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmienią. Ale są ważniejsze sprawy niż wygrywanie. Podłosmark: Chodź tu do mnie. Czkawka: Och, na przykład przyjaciel. Nawet jeśli tym przyjacielem jest… ten koleś. en:Thawfest (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze